expeditions_vikingfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
In Expeditions: Viking, a class is not chosen during character creation although, it can be useful to refer to certain combinations of stats and skills by common names. A character's role in the hird or in battle can change over time. However strengths, weaknesses and access to certain skills is strongly influenced by starting stats. Therefore it can be useful to outline a general path of character development from the start of the game. These outlines are refered to as Character Archetypes. If you are looking for detailed character builds for the player character or mercenaries you can create, consult the character build strategies page. Melee Focused These characters are best at getting close to your opponent and staying there. They tend to have higher endurance and strength. They have limited options to deal damage from range. Berserker A reckless and violent melee character who dual-wields axes and swords. They have high strength and endurance, average finesse and perception, and low sense. Warrior A well rounded melee character who is skilled with axe and shield. They have high strength and finesse, average endurance and sense, and low perception. Defender A defensively minded melee character who is trained in sword and shield. They have high endurance and finesse, average strength and sense, and low perception. Ranged Focused These characters are best when they stay away from the enemy. They tend to have high perception, allowing them to reliably hit targets at long range. They have limited options to deal damage at close range. Hunter A ranged character designed for pure damage, especially with a bow. They have high perception and finesse, average endurance and sense, and low strength. Archer A defensive ranged character who can hold their own in melee. They have high endurance and perception, average strength and sense, and low finesse. Support Focused These characters can fill a variety of roles, from melee damage dealer to ranged harassment. Where they truly shine though is when they enable other members of the hird to fulfill their particular role with even greater efficiency. They have high sense. Leader A strong melee character with some useful support and dialogue skills. They have high strength and sense, average endurance and perception, and low finesse. Rogue A shifty rascal who uses a wide variety of tricks and traps to gain the advantage in combat. They have high finesse and sense, average strength and perception, and low endurance. Healer A ranged support character specializing in healing and debuffing the enemies' combat abilities. They have high perception and sense, average endurance and finesse, and low strength. Skald A ranged support character specializing in healing and buffing the hird in combat. They have high perception and sense, average endurance and finesse, and low strength. Non-Combat Classes These characters are designed to be as useful as possible while camping. Stats are dependent on what camping actions are to be used by the character. Camper A character specialised in multiple utility skills, usually sacrificing combat skill in order to do so. Cook Cooking and Preservation Camp Healer Healing and Witchcraft Hunter Hunting Scout Scouting Blacksmith Crafting, Armourer, and Artisan Repairer/Tinkerer Repair and Tinker